


History Class Version 1

by TheHoovinator



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Law Enforcement, Lawyers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoovinator/pseuds/TheHoovinator
Summary: A story written in the midst of my history class whilst my teacher spoke about topics that had no correlation to my learning.This story is about the journey of one young man named Michael, and his older counterpart, Johnny. This story reminds me of a "Batman and Robin" scenario, however the story in question has nothing to do with any type of superhero mysteries or crime.





	History Class Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michael is not particularly new at his job in law. However, he is the youngest at the law firm, "Briefly Speaking, We're The Best." Michael has been working there since he was 23 and is now 25. Johnny is the second oldest in their department at the age of 67 and see's massive potential in Michael. Together, they triumph all others.

“Lord, I’m feeling quite fantastic today, Johnny!” Michael smiled towards Johnny as he said this. “I bet you are, you’re glowing” Johnny said sarcastically continuing to do his overdue paperwork. Michael always had a way to keep Johnny busy with something other than work. “Ha...ha... I know you’re joking, but I really feel like I am” Michael continued to describe his extreme happiness, it was agonizing to listen to.  
Michael bounced around the room for five minutes before Johnny yelled at him. “That’s enough, tiger. I have to call my client and it wouldn’t be very professional with you screaming about your joy in the background, now would it?”  
It took Michael a second to think, “No, I guess it wouldn’t.” Johnny nodded his head in thankfulness and grabbed the phone.

This example of happiness was not a constant occurrence at the Briefly Speaking, We’re The Best law firm. Not in the past ten years had anyone been as happy as Michael was each and every day of his work experience. Michael Neel however, was young. Some might have speculated that his age had very little to do with the way he danced into the building on monday mornings or brought the whole team coffee when days were overly stressful. But Michael was the only young man at the firm. And while being the only young man, he was the only happy one. All of the elders at the firm had come to the simple conclusion that Michael Neel, just like every other young person, had ADHD.  
A few habits of Michael’s caused the elders to think of him like this. For example, in preference to sitting, Michael would bounce around on his feet while he did paperwork. Michael was never busy enough. His desk would be stacked with papers however he would still complain about his constant boredom. 

All of the elders in the company peered at him from their peripheral vision and sneered at his behavior except for one; Johnny. Johnny was a lanky man with thin, greying hair that connected to his patchy facial hair. Johnny was the second eldest in their department, standing at the age of 67. Johnny didn’t understand how Michael’s emotions worked, if he even had any other than happiness. But Johnny always accepted Michael, because just like Michael, Johnny had once been that happy boy.  
If only the others saw the potential that Johnny saw in Michael. Johnny knew that Michael would outlive him and all of the others. He knew that Michael did twice the amount of work the others did and still said he was “bored.” These thoughts that Johnny had about Michael caused one of the biggest decisions he had made while working at the firm. Johnny asked his superior if Michael could be his apprentice; to walk in his shadow.


End file.
